Standard
by beejmasta
Summary: Let's try this again folks. A remake of my first story. LynXTact. Good pairing, you should do one yourself.


**Beejmasta-** Some of you might remember my story called Uplifting. I wasn't satisfied, and after some recycling, came up with this. LynXTact. Enjoy. Please.

And I believe it's customary to tell you that I don't own Fire Emblem or anything associated with it. I know you were thinking that, so I had to correct you before you got the wrong idea :)

* * *

Castle Caelin had never looked sweeter with spring bringing a festive bloom to the gardens. It was a cool morning, not cold enough for a jacket, but cool still the same.

The Lady Lyndis had walked these garden paths many times. Alone, she thought to herself. Life in the castle was peacefu,l and learning to be a noble was, in some ways, enjoyable. She had all the necessities of comfortable living.

But she was troubled by a certain someone...

A year ago she rescued an unconscious traveler from certain death. She begged to travel with him, and with an odd turn of events, maybe a bandit skirmish or two, and an inheritance dispute, he relented.

Jairn. His was a stoic aura, though wise and sincere. His voice was soft and rugged at the same time. He was kind and gentle.

She pictured his dark brown hair, how its slight length allowed it to pe pulled into a small ponytail. His body was perfectly chiseled, battle hardened. Skin calloused and muscles toned from years of combat. He was a tactician by trade, but he preferred to fight along side his soldiers, his refined skills with an assortment of weaponry allowing him to do so.

There was always a slight curvature to his mouth; a half-smile. It was cute, in her opinion, and suited him to his casual demeanor. He had revealed throughout the journey to have a sound, brilliant mind. The kind of wisdom old age brings.

It showed in his dark green eyes.

Those eyes that captured her every time they made contact with hers.

* * *

_"Can I help you Lyndis?"_

_"Jairn, why is it that you remain in this stuffy tent all night? Come outside, we got Wil to finally play his mandolin."_

_"I'm sorry Lyndis, I have too much to do right now, organizing the movements and schedule for tomorrow. Not to mention resupplying the-"_

_"Can't you take a small break from that? You'll work yourself to death before someone actually puts a sword in you."_

_"I apologize Lyndis, I haven't the time right now. Perhaps another night I could-"_

_"Is there something else troubling you? You haven't seemed yourself lately."_

_"I'm perfectly fine. What has led you to believe differently?"_

_"You seem... distant. Are you avoiding me? Becuase if you are, I'm really sorry for what happened last night. I was-"_

_"You were confused. Sometimes people do odd things when they're stressed. Do not worry."_

_"Then, what is the matter?"_

_"Listen, Lyndis. I'm stretching for time as it is. Could we talk about this later? It sounds like you're missing some fun out there."_

_"O- Alright. Goodnight Jairn..."_

_"Goodnight Lyndis."_

* * *

Lyn turned the corner of a brightly blossoming hedge into the midst of Jairn's early excersises. There was a slight sheen of sweat adorning his focused expression. He weaved in and out of imaginary enemies, displaying the foreign techniques of Nebata's Sand Monks.

He had his shirt off, a ragged belt holding up pants in worse condition.

"Good morning, Lyndis." He breathed as he came to a stop, bending over to pick up a rag to dry his face.

She took a moment to recover from the jarring transfer to reality from deep thought. "Good morning, Jairn. I haven't disturbed you?"

"Not at all."

"You've been more aloof as of late Jairn."

"I'm certain you're mistaken, Lyndis."

"Why haven't you answered any of my summons?"

"I'm deeply sorry Lyndis, I've recieved them, but haven't had the time to-"

"You've stopped taking meals with everyone."

"I've been knee-deep in the aftermath of this whole thing. There's a lot more paperwork than you'd know when it comes to-"

"You avoid my gaze when we're alone."

"I-"

"You're still upset about that night?"

* * *

_It was several hours since Lyndis's Legion had retired, yet Jairn had remained awake to take his rare turn for nightwatch. He sat on an overturned log, watching the fire die slowly. A delicate cough roused him from his thoughts and he twisted to see the inviting smile of Lyn approaching him. She took a seat next to him without a word. They didn't speak for several minutes._

_"It's a quiet night, eh?"_

_"Indeed it is. Shouldn't you be trying to sleep Lyndis? That was a tiresome fight today."_

_"I slept too much in the afternoon. I'm wide awake right now."_

_"Then let's just enjoy each other's company."_

_"Agreed."_

_The pair sat another several minutes, just reveling in the presence of each other. They both looked into the embers, calm breathing drowned out by the cacophony of frogs and crickets fighting for center stage. The moonlight reflected off a small stream near the edge of the camp, and the clear sky provided the black-blue canvas for the many intricate constellations._

_"... Jairn? Can I ask you something?"_

_"Certainly, Lyndis."_

_"Why did you stick with me? You don't seem to benefit much from this conflict."_

_"Oh, but I do."_

_"Really? All I get from this is a headache and a worried stomach."_

_"One of the greatest joys in life is forging relationships and getting to know new and interesting people. I've seen my share of characters so far, if Sain is any indication. But, I also find myself strongly attached to your cause."_

_"But why?"_

_"I take great pleasure in maintaining peace and order. How strange is that for a hobby? I believe you are a person worth fighting for, as well."_

_"I'm worth fighting for?"_

_"You remind me of my sister you know. Compassionate, brave, dedicated, and beautiful. You have morals I hold in high regard. If you are truly a noble, I believe you could do great things for this world. Aside from that, what's wrong with aiding a dear friend?"_

_"You don't mean all that..."_

_"You know I'm not good at lying, Lyndis. You are, in fact, what I've just described."_

_"Jairn... Thank you."_

_They shared a tender smile for a moment, and Jairn resumed his steady gaze into the dark. Lyn kept her eyes focused on the man in front of her, however. Jairn made her feel so secure. _

_So happy. _

_She moved closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder._

_"See? You are tired."_

_"No, I'm not."_

_He looked down at her with an arced brow. She averted her gaze to the ground for a couple of seconds and worked up her courage. Recapturing his attention, she leaned up towards him, eyes partially closed, lips slightly parted._

_Their lips never met._

_"I'm sorry Lyndis. My shift is over. I'm going to rouse Kent."_

_Jairn stood up and turned back to the knight's tent to leave a confused and nearly tearful Lyndis alone by the fire._

* * *

"No."

"I know you are. I'm an adult, Jairn. If you are upset, I can deal with it."

"...My job is to lead. To exemplify the perfect soldier. To provide my troops with someone to model themselves after."

"And you do an extraordinary job. What is the problem?"

"How many generals do you see tripping over themselves when a pretty woman walks by? My men can't see me at my weakest, Lyndis. And that's when I'm distracted."

"Are you saying I'm a distraction?"

"You scared me that night, Lyndis. I've never felt so uncertain about anything in my life. That kind of weakness isn't tolerated on the battlefield."

"Are you so afraid of your emotions?"

"No, I'm wary of what they can do to my mind. Fear blocks your courage. Uncertainty slows your thoughts. Love clouds your reason."

_Love?_

"...Pardon?"

"... Ehm. I'm afraid I'll have to excuse myself for the time being, Lyndis. I've a meeting with the counsel this morning. I beg your leave."

Lyn frowned at his abrupt request. She nodded and watched him hastily bow his head in thanks and gather up his things, swiftly exiting the grounds for the castle.

She made her way painfully to a lone bench in the clearing and sat down. She gave her hair a sorrowful and pensive flip. A single, rebellious tear glided down her left cheek and landed with a small whiff of dust on the dry path.

* * *

A trickle of moonlight peaked through the drapery in Lyn's room, drawing a contrast with the orange glow of the lonely candle atop Lyn's reading table. She sat in silence. In confusion.

Her fingers tapped absently on the hardwood arm of her chair. The chair was comfortable, carved into a smooth curvature that held her body gently. The down padding cushioned her form. Yet she still ached with an indescribable pain.

A polite knock drew her attention to the door. She waited a moment before addressing the visitor. "The door is open."

The knob twisted quietly and the door was eased open with a caring hand. Jairn stood in the doorway to her room. Lyn looked away, not out of spite, but out of mortification.

He stood there watching her, not moving, not speaking.

After several hesitant minutes, he finally reached inside his pocket and withdrew an envelope with a neatly folded piece of parchment inside.

"It's a bit late, but I decided to answer your summons."

Lyn didn't change her position. "Oh. Thank you."

Jairn stepped into the room, closing the door behind him with a barely audible click. Without a sound, he walked over to the hearth and set about making a fire.

Lyn watched him quietly as he did so. He seemed odd somehow. He appeared, for the first time ever, ashamed. She noted his posture, shoulders slumped, head unsupported. His usual aura of calm was now one of unease. She watched him coax the flames to life and stand up, satisfied. He drew two chairs over in front of the warmth and turned to her.

"Would you like to sit with me Lyn? It feels a little cold in here."

She nodded slowly, the movement so subtle she doubted he caught it.

She felt him tense as she took her place beside him. They didn't speak, watching the flames lick at the dried wood. He let out a small sigh.

"You look tired, Lyn."

"No... I'm not tired." she softly replied, startled at his use of her casual name.

"Then- can we just enjoy each other's company a little longer?"

She didn't answer right away. In fact, the candle on the table burnt a quarter of its length before she responded.

"Why... why are you here?"

He looked into the fire. "I- wanted to relive that night."

Lyn frowned and looked away. "You want to embarrass me again? Is that it?"

Jairn turned his gaze towards the hurting woman. "I want to relive that night, but with a different ending."

She didn't flinch at his words. She wanted to hear more.

He returned his eyes to the fire with regret. "I'm a fool."

Lyn leaned forward into the heat, it's warmth welcomed by her chilled limbs.

Seeing she refused to speak, Jairn continued. "It's my job to set the standard for which my men should follow. But, my opinion of that standard seems to be warped. Earlier tonight, I saw General Yoritt and his wife walking down the main hall, hand-in-hand." He paused, and she looked at him hopefully. "He still has the same affection and ditzy manner around her as he did when he was first courting her. Yet, I was surprised to realize that I didn't care, that my opinion of him didn't change because he had succumbed to emotion."

"W-what are you saying?"

"I hope my men learn to think of me the same way. But, if they don't, that's alright too."

Lyn nodded and realized what he was trying to say.

"Are you sure you're not tired?"

"Yes. I'm sure." She replied.

Lyn moved her chair closer and rested her head again on his shoulder. All the tension that was in his body, all the worry and unease, faded at her accepting and forgiving gesture. He grabbed her lithe hand in his own, and twisted his neck to look down at her. Their eyes met again.

This time, Jairn was the one to lean closer.

And this time, their lips met.

* * *

I hope that wasn't too fluffy, cause I'm not that kind of writer normally... Meh. Drop me a review, or a flame, if you think I need one. Either is appreciated. Seeing as the is my first story, I need the confidence boost :D


End file.
